The Drakness of the Night
by Kyle1995
Summary: This is my version of book one of the DEMONATA by Darren Shan! i hope you enjoy it as it is my first ever story based on a book.
1. Chapter 1

**In the crazy city where I live, there is a dark secret in my own home, of treacherous danger and furious evil creatures that live in the dark. **

**Can Luke Johnson find out his families secret?**

**Disclaimer: This book is based on Darren Shan's Lord Loss, the characters are my own but their personalities are Darren Shan's.**

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 1 – Grieving

Double Spanish on a Friday afternoon, what utter torture! Just as I am thinking that there is a knock at the door. My teacher Mrs Carson opens it and I spot my Dad standing outside.

There has only been one reason why my parents have turned up at school unexpectedly, to tell me that someone has died or been killed. I look closer at my dads face, worried,

because there are tears in his eyes. Great that means someone is dead . . . again. My nana Sarah died only last year, my Aunt Julie a year before her and my cousin Joe two years before her. I don't know why so many of my family have died in only a few years, they just have. I hate going to funerals, the pain, the steady chanting, and the deep, heavy thud as the coffin hits the ground and the crashes as the soil and stones hit the coffin.

At home about half an hour later, sat on the sofa with my dad (Steve) my mum (Sophie) and my sister (Hannah) and me, we all have a cup of tea in our hands, all of us sitting staring at the blank TV screen. As soon as we got in our parents told us that our granddad Jimmy died in a car accident. He died in hospital this morning.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" my dad asks me and my sister.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I say straight away.

"You sure?" dad asks questionably.

"Yes" I say firmly

"Ok, how bout you Hannah?" mum asks

"Ye . . . ye . . . yes, I think so" she says stutteringly.

"Come here!" mum says turning to hug her.

"It's just, loads of our family have died in the last few years, and it . . . its s . . . so hard to deal with, all the funerals, the grief." She says sobbing into mum's shoulder.

"Look we've all got time off work and school to deal with it, ok?" dad asks.

"Yeah, that's cool, thanks dad." I say thankfully.

"Yeah, time off will be good, thanks dad." Hannah says, almost crying again.

"Don't forget I have to go away this weekend", dad says.

"Why? I thought you were off work." Mum says

"Its not work, its that time of the month when I go away, like I do every month." Dad explains

"Oh yea" mum and Hannah say together

"What thing" I ask blackly

The thing with my family is that there is a dark secret, something that has been kept from me since I was born, I can't tell you how much I want to know what the secret is, I always say, every month when dad says he's got to go away, I always ask, but I don't get an answer. Or if I do its"It doesn't matter" or "Never mind" It drives me crazy, when I was younger, it didn't matter, but as I have got older and wiser I want to know, no, I need to know what and why and where my dad goes, even if it is something stupid and irrelevant, even if it something for me, I just need to know, so badly.

"Hey sis! You feeling ok now?" I ask my sister after tea two hours later.

"Yeah I fine thanks, you?" she replies.

"I'm super thanks"

"So what you want" she asks

"Well, I have been wondering for some time, can you please tell me where . . . "I begin

"Where dad goes every month and why?" she finishes for me.

"Well yeah" I say.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Not up to me, dad said not to tell anyone, he only told me and mum. I don't know why, he just did, just ask him." Hannah says.

"No, last time I asked him he just walked away, and other times when I've asked him he just said it wasn't my business, so what's the point?" I explain.

"What's the matter with you two?" mum asks, sticking her head around the door.

"Nothing is the matt . . . "I begin

"He wants to know where and why dad goes away every month, and I did tell him that dad didn't want anyone but me and you to minnow about it, I also told him to ask dad if he really wants to know." Hannah says.

"Ok, ok, I asked, big deal. I just want to know. I hate being kept in the dark." I admit.

"As your sister told you, it isn't up to us who your dad tells; it's his problem, ok? Just speak to him about it if you're really that bothered by it." Mum tells me.

"Look, I have asked him before, and he's walked away and told me it isn't my business and to forget about it. But I can't forget about it, I need to know. Please tell me, please, please, please." I plead.

"I wish I could tell you, I really, really do, but I can't. I'm sorry, Luke." Mum says. "We do care about you"

"Yeah, we do bro," Hannah agrees.

"Yeah I know you do, its just I have know that there is a secret for years. But I thought you had a good reason for keeping me in the dark, but now, as I'm getting older, I thought you wouldn't keep secrets from me, it doesn't matter what it is, were family and should always stick together." I tell them.

"Remember that your at Josh's this weekend." Mum reminds me.

"Yeah, I know." I tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Josh

"Cya!" I call

"Bye" Mum calls from upstairs.

"Bye" Dad shouts from the garden.

"Bye" Hannah says from the living room.

"I will text you when I get there! Have a good time in the mountains you lot! I call.

I pick up my bag from the floor, snatch up my keys from the stairs and let myself out of the house and turn left after my driveway, as I walk I sing a long to Green Day 21st Century Breakdown.

"Born into Nixon I was raised in hell, a welfare child, where the teamsters dwelled, the last one born, the first one to run, my town was blind from refinery sun." I sing loudly which gets many stares from passers by. As I close in on Josh's house, I pull my mobile out of my pocket, and text my dad, just saying;

Hey Dad, I am about to knock on Josh's front door, have a good time with Mum and Hannah in the mountains, let me know when you get there, ok? I will see you on Monday when I get home from school. Hope you get there ok! Bye!

I step up to Josh's front door and knock. After a few moments, Josh's mu8m – Stacey – appears and smiles as she sees me standing their, still singing.

"Hey Luke, we weren't expecting you for another few hours at least!" Stacey says, smiling.

"Sorry." I apologise. "How are you? Is Paul – Josh's dad – ok?" I ask politely.

"We're fine thanks, are you ok?" she asks "There's no need to apologise, I was only messing." Stacey explains.

"Oh! Good, good" I sigh with relief. "Yeah, I'm good thanks."

"Josh is upstairs; he's only just got up! He's so lazy sometimes" Stacey laughs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I say.

"So, how's your mum, dad and sister? Are they going anywhere nice?" Stacey asks.

"Oh! Yeah, they're going to climb some mountains somewhere, I didn't really ask for details." I say.

"Cool. So you didn't want to go?" Stacey asks.

"No. I prefer to stay here, much more fun!" I exclaim. "So can I come in?" as we were still standing outside.

"Oh! Of course you can. Sorry, too busy chatting with you." She apologises.

"It's ok! Don't worry about it." I say slipping off my shoes and hanging my jacket up on a free peg by the door.

"Can I chuck my bag in the spare room, please?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, no need to ask, Luke." She says. "Oh, can you make sure Josh is getting up?".

"Yeah, of course I can and I can't help being polite!" I tell her.

I jog up the stairs, turn left and open the spare room door, I sling my bag onto the bed and close the door again, I then trot to Josh's room and bang on the door and throw it open.

"OY!" I shout. "I'm here, you prat!" jumping onto his blood red sofa which I love.

"Oh! Hiya" Josh says, startled.

"So, you ok mate?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I fine, you?" I reply.

"Yeah, I'm good." He says "So where have your parents and sister gone."

"To climb some mountains somewhere," I say. "I didn't see the point to ask for details."

"You're an idiot. You should have asked!" he snorts.

"Why? I didn't want to ask". I say.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Sleep." He says simply.

"You are not going back to bed, you lazy boy!" Stacey says, sticking her head round the door. "You two want a drink? I'm making triple chocolate milkshakes."

"YES!" We shout at the same time.

Racing Josh down the stairs, and flying into the kitchen, waiting for Stacey to make one of her amazing triple chocolate milkshakes! Dark, milk and white chocolate - heavenly!

"I love these milkshakes Stacey! You should get your own business!" I say, enthusiastically.

"Yea, mum! You should!" Josh agrees.

"Thanks boys! But, no. what would be the point? Who would buy them apart from you two?" Stacey asks.

"Anyone with a brain" I tell her. "All you need to do is get some flyers made and put them up and post some, and then you just get a little stall out the front or near a shopping centre, or in a shopping centre!"

"Yeah, but it cost a lot. And I prefer to just make them for friends and family." Stacey says.

"Ok, but we never said that you had to do it, did we? We just said it was a good idea." I tell her.

"Yeah mum, we never said that you had to do it." Josh agrees.

"Yeah, I know, but it was a good idea guys." Stacey tells us, "so, what are you two up to today?"

"Don't know." I say.

"Me neither." Josh says.

"Well you could always help me; I have some cleaning to do." Stacey grins at us.

"No! Let's... err. . Go play football in the park!" Josh shouts.

"OK!" I shout back.

We both race out of the room.

"Be back for lunch at about one!" Stacey calls. "Bye!"

"Bye Stacey!" I call.

"Cya mum!" Josh calls.

At the park half an hour later, we realise that we forgot a football, so we race back to Josh's and get a football without Stacey hearing us.

"I still can't believe that we forgot a ball!" I say for the hundredth time.

"I know, I know! But we have one now!" Josh exclaims.

"Yeah, but you know, I really can't be bothered to play football now." I say laughing.

"Yeah, me neither. So what shall we do then?" Josh asks.

"Sit down and sleep!" I joke.

"OK!" Josh says ecstatically, sitting down on the bench.

"I was joking you moron!" I tell him.

"Oh, ok." Josh says disappointedly.

"Shall we just go back to your house then?" I ask

"Yeah, ok."

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it, Chapter 3 is on the way! But please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Anybody Home?

Back at Josh's an hour later – it should have only taken us half an hour but we were so tired – as soon as we walk through the door, Stacey asks us why we are home so early, when we finished telling her she laughed so hard she started to cry!

"Haha! I can't believe that you forgot a ball!" she says; still laughing at our dismay.

"Shut it, mum!" Josh says annoyed.

"Yeah!" I back him up. "It's not that funny."

"It so is! Wait until I tell your dad!" Stacey tells Josh.

"Where is dad?" Josh asks.

"At work." Stacey tells him.

"Oh!" I say. "I thought that he worked mornings."

"Naa! He works nights now!" Josh tells me.

"Are you boy's hungry? I got pizza for lunch." Stacey says.

"You bet!" I say enthusiastically.

"Excellent!" Josh says.

"Well, I will get it started. Luke? Did you bring everything with you?" Stacey asks me.

"I think so." I say unsure.

"Well, you better check." She tells me.

"Okidoki!" I tell her.

I trot out of the kitchen and fly up the stairs. I slide into the spare room, where I am staying, and open my bag and empty the contents on my bag.

"Spare jeans, spare t-shirt, three pairs of socks and boxers, games, DVDs…" I mutter to myself, trying to figure out if I left anything.

"Oh damn! Deodorant and shower stuff!" I mutter to myself, annoyed at my stupidity.

I hurry down the stairs and race into the kitchen.

"You took your time" Josh tells me as Stacey sets pizzas on the table.

"Sorry!" I say.

"Did you forget anything then?" Stacey asks me.

"Yeah." I admit. "Deodorant and some shower stuff."

"We can drive to your house later and get it" Stacey says.

"But dads got the car!" Josh reminds her.

"Oh! Yes he has, sorry; looks like you will have to walk round." Stacey says.

"Ok, I will go after lunch then."

"I'm off to get my stuff!" I shout.

"Ok Luke." Stacey says, walking to the foot of the stairs from the kitchen. "Is Josh going with you?"

"No!" Josh shouts, running down the stairs." Sorry mate, I can't be bothered."

"Ok, that's fine, I will see you in a bit then!" I say enthusiastically.

It only takes twenty minutes to get home, it usually takes forty-five minutes, but I jogged. I pull my keys out of my jeans pocket and unlock the front door and open it and walk over the threshold. As soon as I walk in, I can tell that something is wrong. All the lights are on, and the plasma TV's are on and my sisters music.

"Hello?" I call nervously. "Anybody home?"

No answer.

"Strange." I mutter.

"I know!" I say inside my head. "They must have been in a rush and forgot to turn everything off." Even in my head it sounds stupid, and I know something is wrong.

I quickly run upstairs to the bathroom and grab my shower stuff, I am about to walk out the door when I see my toothbrush, so I grab that too and barge into my bedroom and get my deodorant, I run downstairs and am out the house and lock the door in a flash, I am across the street and turn to look at my house. I see that my parent's bedroom light is on and the curtains are closed, I see lots of unfamiliar shadows flickering across the curtains, shadows of people I don't know…

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I just needed it to be short and snappy so I could try and figure out what is coming next.


End file.
